the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Joel
Note: this article has been merged with "Manticore" "Why? '''FUCK!' Why did you have to fight?! This could have been easy. So goddamn easy. ... Why...why?" '' -- Joel's last words before Hope shoots him in the head, ending his reign of terror and the war Joel ''(first name unknown), often known by the codename '"Manticore"' and by the All-Merries as the '''Dark Lord', is a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead by EDStudios, and later a main character and an antagonist in the [[The 'New Age' Extension|'New Age' Extension]]. A former soldier in the New Buckingham Corps, Joel led a revolt against the Corps' leader and installed himself as the new commander-in-chief and therefore the President of the Commonwealth of New Buckingham. As good a diplomat as he is a fighter, Joel formed an alliance with the State of New Graystone, forming New World Commonwealths. Sitting at the head of the Commonwealth Council, Joel handles substantial power, which he wields to help rebuild the Old World. As such, albeit hesitantly, he supported the Veteran in launching a war with the forces of the Government. Many years after the defeat of the Government, Joel launched a plot to take over the Commonwealth of New Graystone and solidify the New Buckingham Corps' control over the New World. Sitting at the head of a massive conspiracy - making him responsible for the deaths of the Veteran, Ben Stanton's dictatorship over the Columbian, the development of the gene-targeting Lazarus Virus and the massacre of numerous settlements and tribals - he serves as the primary antagonist of Made to Suffer and ultimately the main antagonist of the entire [[The 'New Age' Extension|'New Age' Extension]]. Overview Personality Joel is uncompromising and ruthless, and a man who long given in to brutality to spread his twisted message of world union. He is more than willing to commit heinous atrocities to further his goals and is one of the most dangerous and powerful individuals in the New World. He is shown to be a psychopathic, cunning, cruel, and vain. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, Joel found his way in the ruins of San Francisco - renamed New Buckingham - and ended up joining a small militia in the city, the New Buckingham Corps. He eventually gained enough support to organise a coup within the city, taking control of it and expanding the lands claimed by New Buckingham, eventually growing it into the Commonwealth of New Buckingham. Season 28 'A Certain Doom' Season 15 ('New Age' Extension)The 'New Age' Extension 'The Final Stand' Death Killed by: * Lucian (caused) Holding Lucian hostage, Joel is unexpectedly stabbed in the abdomen by his hostage. Lucian then proceeds to stab Joel in the neck with the same experimental Lazarus serum that was used to kill the Veteran. Lucian then leaves Joel to writhe in agony. * Hope Edwards Approaching Joel, Hope removes her pistol and finishes him off, ending his legacy and effectively destroying the Corps. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Joel has killed: * Jake * Robin * Gracie (caused) * 4 unnamed members of the New Buckingham Resistance * 350 unnamed members of the New Graystone Military (caused) * Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Sarah Terringham "You'll be by my side, Javelin, in the New World. I promise you," Joel trusts Sarah Terringham completely and views her as his right-hand-woman. Harry Edwards Thomas Granger Hope Edwards Trivia * Joel has a notable and hideous injury beside his right eye where the skin has been stripped away, revealing the muscle and bone underneath. He gained this scar from Antony Eden's baseball bat Sasha during their fight in New World Order. * Joel proves to be behind several key events in the New Age Extension, including Edwards' death, the Patriot's work of the Lazarus Virus in Washington D.C and the military dictatorship in the Columbian. * Despite his age in the [[The 'New Age' Extension|'New Age' Extension]] - being in his mid-70s by the end of the series - Joel is shown to have the physic, strength and durability of a man decades younger, able to fight off several opponents at once and alone. He is consistently shown to be one of the best fighters in the series. * Joel currently has the second-highest kill count of any character in the series, behind only Antony Eden with over 450 kills, both direct and caused. Behind the Scenes * Joel was originally planned to be the true main antagonist of A Certain Doom, with Antony Eden being simply the leader of the Corps' D.C outpost. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:New Buckingham Corps Category:Deceased Characters Category:The 'New Age' Extension Category:Leaders Category:Group Leaders Category:Main Characters